


Even if it hurts?

by Ruefully_yours



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camryn Hale is a daughter of Hades, Established Relationship, F/M, OC alert, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, cross posted from tumblr, for different fandom, in my other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Summary: "You take a break but you never give up on the person you love. You pause for a minute or two, and then you try again. You try even if you're hurt... until it doesn't. Not anymore."/





	Even if it hurts?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The moment I saw the two of them, I knew I was a goner. And so I dedicate this prompt to them. This is my first time trying to write them so if there are errors regarding their personalities, please tell me. I’m also going to follow the timeline of my story (it’s not even published yet but hey, you won’t get lost even if you were to read this before that.)
> 
> A little side story for this: Long story short, Camryn is a character of mine from my other story: Illuminate (which is posted in ffnet). She’s a demigod daughter of Hades and somehow had winded up in Storybrooke. Because of a portal, she was transported in Central City where she had to play nice with Team Flash since they were working on how to take her back to her home universe. Until she returns, she spends her time with Team Flash, sometimes working together with Barry on taking down meta-humans since she got her own unique ability as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Flash!

“It’s not like he’d done this before but I’m just…” A sigh can be heard before a pause. “I’m just tired at seeing him kill himself because of his hero complex.”

Barry Allen could feel his heart plummeting at his girlfriend’s statement.

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, and he knew he shouldn’t even be in the labs after he had dramatically walked away from her and their argument earlier- in front of the _demigod girl_ of all people!- but he couldn’t help himself.

His mind is going mad with all the thoughts running through his head if he doesn’t hurry up and fix everything.

It’s nothing really. Caitlin’s just overreacting with the fact that he was almost killed by that meta whose touch can melt one’s flesh.

_Lucky him_ , Camryn ( ~~the demigod~~ ) has the ability to phase through anything like a shadow. And since she was with him, she managed to share that ability of hers just by touching him.

His victory was short-lived when he was greeted by a fuming Caitlin back at the labs after he had disposed of the meta to the pipeline.

_I wasn’t even hurt,_ he had told her earlier but he was just met by silence which drove him mad which made him ramble his defense, eager to appease his girlfriend.

One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was walking out on her, all the while Camryn watched the scene unfold with a blank expression on her face.

“You know, there is a solution to your problem,” Camryn’s voice brought him out of his reverie.

His head shot up, curious as to what this girl would say. In the short time they had worked with her, she isn’t the type to be friendly with everyone like how Oliver had been after his exile.

_Heck, she might be even worse than Oliver!_

“What is it?” The curiosity in his girlfriend’s voice is unmistakeable. He knew she wanted to know as much as he is.

“Break up with him,”

He never knew the impact of those four words until Camryn had laid it on Caitlin. He never knew Camryn was capable of breaking a person’s heart without batting an eyelash.

What broke his heart even more was the silence that hung around the cortex.

Barry couldn’t help but feel the rush of panic. _Was she seriously considering it…?_ Oh gods, he wouldn’t be able to take it.

“What?” Caitlin’s voice is barely audible but with the labs being silent, he had heard it.

He had heard how her voice cracked at the very last syllable. He knew he shouldn’t dare to hope, and he knew there might be a possibility that his imagination is playing a trick on him but when he had heard Camryn speak, he knew he had to listen in.

“Think about it, Snow. You won’t get those panic attacks whenever your boyfriend throws himself to danger. You won’t get to watch as he-”

“No,” Caitlin’s voice is stern as if she was using her ’ _doctor_ ’ voice on the girl.

“Pardon?”

“I’m not breaking up with Barry. I won’t break up with Barry.” He could almost imagine her shaking her head frantically as she glared at Camryn.

At the same time, he could almost feel as if he was relieved from a thorn. And if he wasn’t assured by his girlfriend’s words about her not leaving him, her next words will.

“Breaking up with Barry is never an option, Cam. And if you can’t understand that then maybe you should just leave me be and let me solve this.”

“I forget that you humans have silly notion of pride,” Camryn commented, now he was certain she wore that amused expression on her face. “Snow, you have to let it out whatever’s bothering you, otherwise you won’t be able to solve-”

“I’m just tired, okay?”

Barry winced at Caitlin’s tone, not really knowing what to feel with her confession. Should he leave now or should he stay until he heard everything?

“I’m just tired at seeing him hurt all the time despite his speedy healing. What hurts more is that I can’t do anything about it! I can’t help him as he makes his way to danger.” She ranted. “I just want to take a break. I just wanted to see him okay and not at death’s doors.”

“Then take a break,”

Barry’s breath hitched. He doesn’t know what he’ll make of Camryn anymore. One moment she was supportive of their relationship, then the next, she was trying to break it up.

_What is she up to?_

At Caitlin’s silence, Camryn took her cue to continue.

“Like I’ve said, you’re human. You are bound to get tired at some point. Though you may have gained an ability that makes you at least superior than an average human, you’re still one. No one is stopping you from taking a break.” Camryn told her. “Taking a break doesn’t mean you’re giving up on the person you love. You said it yourself, giving Allen up is never an option to you and so don’t. You pause for a minute or two, then you try again.”

Who knew this girl could be so wise? Who is she and why does she seem to be like an old person trapped inside a teenager?

“ **Even if it hurts?** ”

The silence that came after his girlfriend’s question is deafening that he could almost hear his heart thumping loudly as he anticipated the demigod’s reply. After all, her reply could either make or break their relationship.

Though the final decision will come from them, Camryn’s answer might play a huge role.

“ **Until it doesn’t.** ”


End file.
